wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto is the title character and main protagonist of the series: Naruto. He is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and a member of Team Kakashi. A maternal descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto is the third jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. Despite once being ostracised by the majority of the village, he is now regarded as a hero, worthy of inheriting the title his own father once held. It is Revealed that Paul Gekko has been his Konoha Friend who left the Village to become a Hero in the Planet Earth and Dens. He is the Main Antagonist of the Toshiya Gekko Saga. He is also the True protagonist of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. 'Background' 'Early Life' Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Kurama's second jinchūriki. Naruto's parents named him after the main character of Jiraiya's first book, thus making the Sannin his godfather. Prior to Naruto's birth, his parents and the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi feared that his birth would break the seal which kept Kurama in Kushina. The plan to ensure it did not occur was for Kushina to be taken to a top-secret location outside the village with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, a few ANBU as security, and Minato to keep the seal in place. However, word of Kushina giving birth reached a masked ninja who intended to take the fox for his own evil ends. Killing the midwives and ANBU, the masked man took the newborn Naruto hostage to keep Minato away from Kushina so the seal can be shattered. Though Naruto was taken to a safer location, the masked ninja succeeded in releasing Kurama and used it to devastate Konoha. After saving Kushina, Minato left Naruto with her as he went off to save their village. Having severed the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realised the only way to stop Kurama was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the fox's power to defeat the masked ninja when he returned. However, sacrificing his soul to weaken Kurama, the sealing process took both Minato's life and Kushina's when they took a fatal blow from the fox meant for their son. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage.Despite Minato's final request to Hiruzen for the villagers to see Naruto as a hero who had helped defeat Kurama, only the Third Hokage and a few of the villagers honoured his request. Everyone else instead resented him for containing the beast that had destroyed their home, some even seeing him as the fox itself. Furthermore, Hiruzen made a decree to prohibit any mention of Naruto's nature as a jinchūriki in the hope that the other children would not resent him. However, even without knowing the reason, most of the children followed their parents' example and ostracised Naruto. The social isolation would cause Naruto to develop a need to be acknowledged through mischief. 'Abilities' 'Naruto's Jinjuriki Transformation' As Kurama's jinchūriki, Naruto's already considerable chakra reserve is greatly enhanced to enormous levels, which Kakashi estimated to be about a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed. Also, depending on the amount of Kurama's chakra he's using, Naruto is given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor are pushed to such levels that he completely recovered from a Chidori through his chest in mere moments with no lingering signs of injury. At times, he is also granted a fox-shaped chakra shroud with massive invulnerability, being able to resist being pierced by Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi, a sword known as being able to cut through adamantine, and is completely undamaged by the alkali substance excreted by Saiken, which was able to damage Gyūki and disintegrate its surroundings rapidly. Kurama was also believed to be played a role in enhancing the Uzumaki clan's healing ability that Naruto inherited from his mother. 'Appearance' As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dan Katō initially mistakes him for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance as well. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face that he gained from Kurama's influence on him while he was in Kushina's womb. Probably Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. After the time skip, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Sakura. 'Tailed Beasts' *Kurama 'Family' *Dr. Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Paul Gekko (Jedi)- Original Incarnation *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Original Incarnation *Minato Namikaze- Father (Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki- Mother (Deceased) *Geo Naruto- Clone *Negative Naruto Uzumaki- Counterpart *Current Naruto Uzumaki- Reincarnation Gallery Naruto Sprite.png 'See Also' *Paul Gekko *Itachi of the Shadows *Naruto Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes